This invention relates to a display system. In a situation such as in an aircraft, where space is limited, there is a restriction on the number of instruments and displays that will fit in a given amount of panel space. For example, it would be desirable to locate an artificial horizon display near other navigational and control displays in fighter aircraft at the top of the instrument panel. However, in most modern fighters, the artificial horizon is placed near the bottom of the instrument panel, and the pilot, with his oxygen mask on, must alter his direction of gaze by more than 30.degree. to check the instrument. To increase the amount of information displayed on the instrument panel without increasing the number of instruments, it may be desirable to selectively project an image such as an image of an artificial horizon onto a portion of the instrument panel which is occupied by existing switches, controls, and other non-display components. However, such light projection is undesirable since it introduces light into the cockpit area which can result in unwanted reflections and glare, including reflections off of the cockpit canopy, a particularly significant problem during night-time flying.